


Life is going on

by kakeiohime



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakeiohime/pseuds/kakeiohime
Summary: 完美結局後的底特律巿，全年齡向（應該）可以無關情愛，但預定是大量砂糖當中夾帶玻璃碎的故事





	Life is going on

2038年11月初的底特律，注定是個狀況不斷的地方。

經歷了時值數日的內戰 ——如果單方面的傷害也能當作內戰的話 —— 後，美國白宮決定會跟仿生人起義組織 —— 一個被仿生人們尊稱做耶利哥的團體 —— 進行和談後，漢克那一直提心跳膽的心情總算安定了下來。

總算不用再擔憂康納會忽然被軍方抓走拿去報廢了，天知道他每次在警察局的休息室看到16號頻道都在報導仿生人要被抓進集中營的新聞時，他真的有考慮過直接把康納鎖到自己家裡頭，不讓他曝光於公眾面前。雖然整個底特律巿警察局都知道，這幾天他都被一個仿生人緊緊跟隨著。

這種念頭興起後，漢克才意識到自從在警察局一別，自己已經有好幾天沒收到康納的消息，正在想該怎樣和對方取得聯絡之際，家中的門鈴似是得到漢克的心電感應長鳴起來，接著打開門就看見那個警用仿生人。當漢克還在思考要不要把人拉進屋內，對方已經抓住他的手，請自己趕急的跟他到模控生命幫忙查案。

整個對答流程讓漢克感到相當不協調，感覺太順遂，然而看著這個只跟自己相處了數天，並且也不全是愉快經歷的『搭檔』，漢克還是決定先順從對方的意願再說。事後他想狠揍自己一拳，怎麼當時沒他媽的相信自己直覺，直接一槍把這件偽冒的塑膠廢物（聽說那廢物又稱為60號）斃掉，真正的康納又怎麼會乖乖的按門鈴讓他打開門！他只會他媽的打破他家的窗滾進來！

總之有驚無險地短暫重逢（雖然康納被那個60號混球打中了一槍）後又匆匆道別，直至華倫總統發佈了演說，漢克開始想康納終於可以正大光明的返回底特律城警察局，以異常仿生人的身份……不過也似乎沒人注意過這種細節，大家應該是不覺得模控生命精心研發的原型機也會是異常仿生人吧。

漢克的確一直認為康納會重新出現在警察局內，大致的情況是：當他一直還待在家磨磨蹭蹭到中午，終於被那個仿生人搭擋打來的電話留言，催促自己快回到警察局辦公室才開始動身。而康納就坐在自己的專屬座位上，用著欣喜的神色向他打招呼，然後重新再介紹自己一次：他是漢克的警用仿生人，自己的專屬搭擋。

然而他的預測一直沒出現，康納一直沒回到警察局，這讓漢克異常的煩躁。

那個混蛋是不是因為被打中了某個生物部件所以回不了來？明明都已經不用再隱藏於黑暗當中，那為什麼還不回來？難道受傷倒在半路上沒被發現嗎？

意識到再次分別後，康納有可能在底特律之戰的晚上被軍隊報廢掉，興起了這種念頭的漢克在警察局內發飆次數，尤其是在蓋文的挑釁下直接把人揍翻的頻率變成幾何級數的暴升。連福瑞也忍不住連連把漢克召到自己的辦公室內詳談，都已經是五十好幾快要退休的老頭，怎麼還像槍炮一樣？而且還要是輕易擦搶走火的那一種。

漢克，你真該來個長休假的，別讓你的檔案簿再添加一堆不必要的東西了。

被曾是自己的同學兼現任的主管勒令即時放假，漢克倒也樂得清閒，乾脆走出了警察局，至少沒看見蓋文在他眼前出現的話，絕對會讓他沒那麼容易想起康納有可能被報廢掉，這可以令他心情美妙一丁點。

然而待在家裡無所事事，只能看著電視，吃漢堡喝汽水，還有摸相樸的毛直到連自己的聖伯納犬都嫌棄自己而走到角落睡覺不理會人，漢克又開始覺得自己又想過著煙酒不離身的日子了，雖然過往也沒少用這些方式來麻痺自己的情緒。

但漢克卻覺得這次搞不好連煙酒都沒辦法鎮靜住自己的情緒。

不像面對柯爾死訊時的激烈情感，在想康納有可能成為了真正的塑膠廢物的念頭底下，漢克還是有一絲的信念，覺得康納只是在找個適合的時機出現在他眼前。在希望與絕望的念頭互相交替之下，漢克意外發現自己的腦袋無比清醒。

也許他該往外面流連，這才有機會遇上還在外面的康納。於是他開始日間待在Chicken Feed收集情報，晚上待在吉米酒吧看球賽兼等人的日子。

最後某個下雪天，漢克在Chicken Feed前終於遇見了最近他一直在想念的仿生人。

即使雨點夾雜著雪花讓漢克有點視線不良，但還是無礙他一眼認出康納的身影。眼見康納站在遠處看著自己，良久才舉步慢慢的往自己那邊走著。一步復一步，還帶著不明意味的表情，似乎對於再次靠近漢克的念頭有點糾結。

在漢克開始不耐煩想罵人之際，卻在觀察康納的表情時忽然心神領會，解讀到對方在害怕自己會被拒絕的慌張。無奈輕嘆了一聲，縱使雙方還距離數步之遙，漢克伸出了左手直接把人撈往自己的方向，然後用力擁抱著這個讓他又愛又恨又擔心的異變仿生人。

「你回來了，你終於回來了……」

漢克帶著滿足感嘆著。

歡迎回來，康納。


End file.
